sakura's will blossom
by hanyou-ai
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome's feeling one to many times, now will he have to pay by never seeing her again? (sorry bad at summaries) rated for language... at the moment rating may, no, will change
1. pain, recovery's beginning

Disclaimer (err whatever): yeah incase you haven't noticed I don't own Inuyasha nor any other character within this anime, (except when I add my own character names) * rats I wish I was Rumiko Takahashi * 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now to begin…*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Symbols that your gonna need to know 

(…) stuff you know like um when you say, "she said calmly, and then you go (or she tried to) like that. yea 

*…* Thought       

^…^ Hints / authors thoughts   

Lets start with the summary. (Paragraph from search) as was said the discouraged Kagome had indeed been hurt one to many times by Inuyasha, and has left her once, partners at a wretched time (still fighting Naraku, and they need her guidance to the shards)

###########     ###########

Kagome Lays her head softly on the pillow of her futon after a hard day at school, still in pain from the stand off with Inuyasha that caused her to leave the Gumi (gang) forever. ^ So she thinks ^

Falling into a slightly dream like state she has a flashback of the stand off…

_Kagome you wench! Inuyasha screeched loudly in her ear_

_What the hell were you thinking? Doing a stupid thing like that! _

_Forgive me Inuya…_

_NO! There will be no forgiving this time, you, no all of us could have been killed,_

_ Inuyasha said spreading his arm to point at each and every one of them, as he reached Kagome's body he held his arm in a stiff position and walked to her, putting his face and inch or less away from hers and yelled: _

_You are just a stupid hingen and have no concept of the real dangers that are pressed against us!_

_But Inuyasha you have to understand, I thought that if I shot an arrow at Kanna's mirror it would enter it and release the souls like last time… Kagome whimpered meekly._

_But it didn't, did it?! Baka! What I don't understand is why you shot it there in the first place… none of our souls were sucked in there, what in the hell was your point?!!_

_I could not stand to see any mre lives being taken away by that demon! Kanna has no soul herself and maybe… Just maybe the braking of her mirror would bring some sense of life.., a visual of what was truly happening around her. So she would stop killing and try to help instead. Kagome said calmly, (or at least she tried to while small streams of tears left her eyes and trickled slowly down her face. _

_That, Inuyasha said quietly, IS THE STUPIDDEST THING  I EVER HEARD!!!!!_

_(That pushed Kagome over the edge)_

_That's it Inuyasha! SIT! *Inuyasha fell shatteringly to the ground because the tone of her voice was so loud, so strong* I have taken enough pain, enough heart break all so you could have your stupid little jewel shards! Well not any more!! I have had it! There will be no more of you taking it out on me when you make a stupid mistake! After all you are just a stupid HANYOU! _

_Those words echoed into Inuyasha's head and sent a sharp pain to his heart._

_Kagome noticing what she had just said, dropped her eyes covered her mouth and began to weep._

_With that she ran to the well and jumped into it, as she fell through the well she yelled, "Never again will you see me Inuyasha! Forgive me Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo for you all have been nothing less that wonderful.  ^Whew that must have been one long trip down! ^ _

_~*~*~*~*~*~* _End of flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagome awakened herself with the sound of her own soft whimpers and then sat up and put her head into her hands and began to sniffle and bawl. Knowing that her mother would hear this, she quickly stopped herself and held her head to her pillow to help calm her. ^Don't ask why that would calm her ^ 

Kagome, Kagome, … KAGOME! Sota yelled banging furiously at her door.

Sota! What is it?! she softly yelled, you must be quiet mother is napping and if she hears you yelling she will think something is wrong. 

I'm sorry Kagome but I heard you whimpering through the wall… is everything all right?

Yes Sota where did you get the Idea that I was whimpering? She said beginning to get angry that her brother was listening to her through the wall! 

Well, Sota nervously said looking at Kagome's face which was now showing definite signs of anger, It wasn't all my fault I heard you say Inuyasha and no a few times and thought he might be here… and Sota feeling uncomfortable saying what he thought was happening to his sister, and Kagome noticed this because of the rose bushes that bloomed upon his face. 

Oh Sota you are so silly, Inuyasha would never be that stupid *****nor would I* Kagome thought to herself

It's just that, well Inuyasha and I had a fight and I don't think that I will be seeing him for a long time.

Oh… so you were having a nightmare than were you? Sota asked without trying to sound mean, then he saw that it must have been more like a flash back of the fight considering the pattern of tears embedded on her face. 

Sota unexpectedly hugged her and surprised Kagome very much since her brother scarcely even talked to her anymore. But she just sat there and hugged him back holding on for as long as he would let her.

Kagome, you know that you can always tell me stuff like this, unless it is really weird… and you always have a shoulder to cry on. Sota said while still holding on to his sister's fragile body.        

This surprised Kagome even more than a hug and tears began to well up in her eyes and stream down onto Sota shoulder ^ shoulder to cry on ^ 

*Sota is growing up so fast, he is almost as tall as me and now he says that I have him to come and cry to about my problems? * *jeesh, when you put it that it sounds sorta weird.* *oh well I will hold onto the moment while it lasts* Kagome thought peacefully to herself.

Kagome? Sota said questionably.

Yes Sota?

What did happen, when you had the argument with Inuyasha?

^ Well Kagome explained the story to Sota and tried to hide the pain from him but if he looked at her eyes they, he could tell showed great pain *did that just make sense? * ^ 

Ok! There is the end of chapter one! It was sorta short, but that is ok. And um yeah well please review and well I would tell you to read but ya kinda already did that. But um when I put up new chapters then R&R! 

Please don't be too harsh this is my first fic… do give constructive criticism. Flame if you must but jeez if you really didn't like it then why did you even review at all?        


	2. morning of horror, day of freedom

This is Chapter 2 and no I still do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Summary of chapter one:

Kagome has a flash back… Sota hears her cries and rushes to comfort her (weird eh?) 

The reason I didn't tell you more is cause, well you already read it, didn't you?

~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Jeesh I don't mean to be rude but Kagome is a little heavy and I can't move* Sota thought to himself after waking up to find Kagome still in his arms, but he had been knocked over and was laying on her futon underneath her.

" Oh… HUH!" Kagome yelled as she awoke and noticed she was lying on top of someone…

"Oh Sota it's just you"

"Well who did you think it was?" Sota asked sarcastically.

"I don't know…" Kagome said as the tears yet again began to stream down her soft, already tear stricken face.

"AHH! What, what did I say?!" Sota yelled wondering what the hell he had done or said.

"Oh no, Kagome please… please don't cry anymore!" he pleaded. "I don't think that my shoulder can hold any more tears!" 

"Oh… sniff… I'm sorry Sota it's just I really do lo-…err like Inuyasha, and I just hate hurting him. 

Oh well" Kagome said looking up at the sun that shown through her window, She smiled weakly, squinted her eyes and said softly to herself, "I have to be strong and get over Inuyasha."

"Oh so you do love him?!" 

"NO SOTA! That's not what I said! Kagome yelled. (Straight into Sota's ear mind you.) 

"OW! *Devil* That was loud!" Sota said.

"Oh, sorry Sota."

WHAT?! Sota said pretending he was deaf ^or maybe he really couldn't hear her ^ 

"Never mind, OH MY GOSH LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS! WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL IN 10 MINUTES! WHY DIDN'T MOM WAKE US UP?! Kagome yelled insanely."

"Uh Kagome…" Sota said stupidly, "maybe she didn't wake us up because it's SATURDAY!"

"Oh… he… hehe" Kagome said and looked away as if he had hurt her feelings.

"Well I guess some shopping would take my mind off of my problems" she particularly avoided saying Inuyasha because, well she didn't want to start to cry again.

"Oh golden, just what I love doing, going shopping!" Sota exaggerated 

"Well you know, you don't have to go" Kagome, sneered.

"well I kinda do cause Grandpa's still away on his tour of… what ever."

Sota pouted.

"Oh well, you could help me try on dresses, by say, trying them on for me…" Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and snickered. ^Evilly ^ 

"Kagome! Sota! Breakfast is ready!" Their stepfather said

"Oh no! Saji is cooking?!" Sota and Kagome both chimed having a look of terror on their faces.

^ Yes there stepfathers' name is spoon ^ 

"Well um…" Kagome said trying to hide her fear that the food may attack her, as she sat down and looked at the mess that Saji called "breakfast" 

There was this green stuff that was either seaweed Jell-O, or ripe (nasty) cheese, apiece of charcoal, that must have been fish, or something… um, brown and red rice… (Guessing that was 'spossed to be white)

The rest was too gruesome to tell. 

"Um… Kagome, is it just me, or did that piece of charcoal just move." Sota said looking very scared  

"Hey… uh mom? I was thinking that today we could go shopping… Just you know you and me" she quickly added to hint for Sota or Saji not to come.

"that would be a good idea… I think, it has been awhile since I took you shopping, yoru clothes are starting to get tight on you…" her mother pointed out the skin tight areas on her body.

"Hehe…" Kagome blushed and nodded her head in agreement.

"well mom, lets get going then" Kagome said eagerly.

"Kagome- chan," Saji said looking slightly hurt. "don't you want to finish your breakfast I made?"

"oh … yeah right" Kagome said looking very sad that she was caught before she could get away.

Kagome's mother seeing this look in her eyes, looked rather crossly at her, but the said "Oh but Saji if we don't go now, then we will never get the good bargains" 

*whew I thought I was going to die! Mom to the rescue* Kagome said being very pleased.

"lets go Kagome- chan!" her mom said who also was a little relieved herself because she hated to admit it but Saji couldn't cook.

On the car drive to the shopping center…

"Kagome- chan I have to ask, why aren't you still in the feudal era?" "not that I'm not glad your home it's just usually when there is time off  of school, you spend your time there…."

Kagome's mom said with an odd tone in her voice.

"Oh there is no reason they just haven't found anything interesting to do, and … well I saw no reason to stay" Kagome lied.

Her mother was looking at her with the "I know that isn't the truth look"

But Kagome just smiled and fought away her mother's glare.

Ok well, that was Chapter 2! It was sort of a filler chapter cause it's about to get more interesting (trust me) I just didn't want to get to the really exciting part yet….      


End file.
